


Bonus round 6

by oyogihodai (alder_knight)



Series: SASO 2016 fills [19]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Genderfuck, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Maids, Not Beta Read, Remix, Switching, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alder_knight/pseuds/oyogihodai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remix of <a href="http://kusoelite.dreamwidth.org/">kusoelite</a>’s <a>maid outfit harurin art</a> from BR2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus round 6

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [maid outfit harurin art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/222202) by kusoelite. 



> Based on this image:
> 
> (although I went with the Samezuka cultural festival-style maid uniform instead of this style even though I like this better, just for plot reasons)

“You saved this?”

“Saved what?” When Haru didn’t answer, Rin looked over the top of the magazine he was reading. His face blanched immediately.

“Where the hell did you find that?”

“It was in a shoebox in your closet.”

“What were you doing going through my closet?!”

Haru shrugged, impervious to Rin’s indignation. “You said I could get those old photos of your grandmother’s, remember? They were supposed to be in a shoebox.”

“An old lady shoebox, Haru! That was a sneaker box. My grandmother didn’t wear Pumas!”

Haru only blinked, and Rin hid his now reddened face behind his magazine again.

“Yes. I saved it. Obviously. Go put it back and never speak of it again.”

“But I want you to put it on.”

“What? No!” 

“I never got to see you in it before.”

Rin was fighting a losing battle against his own mortification engulfing him in flames. He pulled the magazine closer to his face and said nothing.

“Tch.” After a pause, Haru turned away and said, “I knew you wouldn’t.”

Rin was being baited but he went in anyway. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he growled over the top of Swimmer’s World.

“You’re too embarrassed. You’d never wear this again, would you?”

“Oh, right, and you would? No way.”

Haru narrowed his eyes. “I would, too. It's just clothes, who cares?”

“Would not.”

“Would too.”

Haru and Rin stared at one another for several long moments.

“I will if you will,” said Rin.

In response, Haru pulled out his phone and began swiping at the screen. “I’m using your Prime account. They have one-hour shipping in this neighborhood.”

***

“Ah - Haru, wh- what are you -”

Rin struggled to prop himself forward, but Haru’s hands on both his hips pinned him to the bed. He could certainly fight him off, but Rin’s heart wasn’t in it, not if it meant stopping the investigation going on under his skirt.

Haru pulled his head back to peer up over the ruffled hem. “Rin,” he said, casting a significant glance to the lace and silk that currently strained under the pressure of Rin’s hardening cock. “Nice.”

“Oh my god, you’re so -” The rough graze of Haru’s thumbs across Rin’s hipbones stopped his words. He made another attempt. “Haru, go get changed! You can’t just pounce on me like this, we had a deal! Or are you admitting defeat in the face of my - ah! - superior masculinity?”

Haru kissed the inside of Rin’s thigh again and Rin shuddered. “But you’re so ready for me,” he said.

Rin cursed and crossed his legs, finally pushing a grudging Haru off of him. “Go,” he managed, “get changed, and get the hell back out here.”

Haru was in and back out in no time at all. In place of the post-swim tracksuit he had been wearing, Haru now matched Rin in a short, frilly, black and white maid’s costume, the very same design that the Samezuka swim team had worn for its cultural festival. Rin marveled, not for the first time, at Haru’s expedience in disrobing. His haste in dressing again showed in the details of his outfit, however. Rin coughed, clearing his throat to ensure the cooperation of his voice.

“Haru,” he said, pretending indifference, “come here. Your seams are crooked.”

Haru crossed the room, stockinged feet soft against the tatami, lace hem swishing gently. He stood toe-to-toe with Rin, who sat on the edge of the bed. Rin reached out a white-gloved hand, slid his fingers along the back of Haru’s calf up to his thigh, and adjusted the elastic on each of Haru’s stockings. He looked up under the fringe of his hair and found Haru staring back at him, mouth parted.

“There,” said Rin, a little haltingly, “now you look like a… a proper young lady.”

Haru’s face changed with a little huff of a laugh. “Do I?” he asked.

Rin considered. “Well, almost. You’re missing your bow. Wasn’t there a red bow in the package?”

“I didn’t like it so I didn’t put it on.”

Rin faked a pout. “But now we don’t match.”

Haru’s own gloved fingers deftly unknotted the red fabric at Rin’s throat. It slid against the back of Rin’s neck as Haru pulled it off, and Rin shivered. Haru appeared to be surveying his newly exposed lace-framed pecs. 

“Does that mean you did like the rest of it?” asked Rin, pulling his shoulders back to improve Haru’s view.

“I like it on you,” Haru said, and Rin felt his face heat up. He didn’t get a chance to respond. Haru was climbing into his lap.

“The skirt is comfortable,” Haru added, gripping Rin’s shoulders and kissing a line down his chin.

Rin tipped his head back and sighed softly. He brushed his fingertips along the apron frills at Haru’s shoulders. “I still feel ridiculous,” he muttered.

“Stop thinking so much,” said Haru, and he pushed Rin down on his back, taking up his position between Rin’s legs once more.

Rin tried to focus on the feeling of Haru’s touches: soft silk-on-silk where fingertips met hips, the smoothness of Haru’s race-shaved shins sliding against Rin’s own, and before long the nip of teeth against the inside of Rin’s thighs. 

“Ah - Haru - !”

Haru kissed and sucked on the bitten skin, gradually harder as he worked his way closer to Rin's cock. Rin tried hard not to fidget, but the little bruising bites were maddening. He'd have to shower away from the rest of the team this week. Haru's hand cupped Rin’s length through the silk of his panties and Rin let out a needy moan before clapping his hand over his mouth. 

Haru sat up and pulled Rin’s hand away. “Don't do that. I want to hear you.”

“I hate making embarrassing sounds.”

“They're so sexy though.”

“Haru, I am about to die of embarrassment. Cut me a break fo- ah!”

Haru’s fingers had begun to wander again in a manner that suggested he had no intention of heeding Rin’s call for mercy. Rin squeezed his eyes shut even though doing so deprived him of Haru’s enthralled expression. “Then sto- stop teasing me, goddamn it. If you’re so into these outfits, let’s put them to good use.”

“Mm.” Haru made a noise of assent as he shifted back up to sitting. Then Rin felt him crawl away from him entirely.

“Haru? What...” He opened his eyes.

Haru had already retrieved whatever it was he wanted and was returning from the nightstand. He pulled off his gloves. “Straighten your legs,” Haru directed, and reached down under his own skirt.

Rin felt his pulse thrum between his legs. That was hot.

“Come on,” said Haru, “you just shaved them yesterday, right?” He gave Rin’s legs a push, and Rin dubiously unbent his knees.

Haru knelt on the mattress, skirt hiked up, cock pulled out of his own silk-and-lace panties, rubbing lubricant along his length. Rin bit his lip as he watched. Presently Haru reached out to slick up Rin’s inner thighs as well, and Rin began to understand what Haru had in mind.

“Here,” said Rin, pulling Haru over to straddle him, “let me help.” He guided Haru’s cock in between his thighs so it slid against the silk that encased his own, and then he crossed his legs at the ankles and squeezed. Haru hissed out a long breath.

“Good?” asked Rin. He licked his lip. The head of Haru’s cock would slide against him really nicely at this angle.

Haru nodded. He leaned forward to kiss Rin behind the ear, and then he began to move.

They weren’t teenagers anymore, and both Rin and Haru prided themselves on their athletic stamina. Haru, however, found the oddest things sexy, and Rin often felt himself getting pulled into enjoying them too. These maid’s dresses seemed to be pushing all the right buttons for Haru, who panted quietly as he thrusted into the tight notch between Rin’s legs, face furrowed with dark want. His arousal was doing almost as much for Rin as the slick slide of their cocks together, parted only by the delicate fabric now soaked through with lubricant. He groaned as he felt Haru’s pace begin to increase.

“Haru… aah, come on, Haru, it’s really good… I can tell y- ah - you’re close….”

Haru pumped against Rin more forcefully and Rin pushed his own hips back to counterpoint. Soon Haru came with an exhalation of breath and a little moan as he rode out his climax, thoroughly dirtying Rin’s skirt. He rested his forehead on Rin’s chest for a moment, and then flopped down onto him, still breathing heavily.

Rin chuckled shakily. “You’ve got sixty seconds to collect yourself and then it’s my turn,” he informed Haru, who nodded without opening his eyes. When Rin began to prod him, Haru sat up, and so did Rin.

“Come on,” said Rin, “I think we both wanted this earlier.” He swung his stockinged legs over the side of the mattress and motioned Haru to get down in front of him. Eyes widening almost imperceptibly, Haru clambered down onto the floor, his usual graceful motions still a bit wobbly.

Rin pulled off his ruined panties and fluffed his messed skirt out behind him. They could wash the sheets later. His cock pushed up the fabric of his apron. He pulled the material out and watched as Haru swallowed at the sight of it.

“Ready when you are,” said Rin.

Haru crawled in between Rin’s legs, reached for Rin’s cock, and slid his mouth down around it without preamble.

Rin sucked in a gasping breath. He gripped both hands in Haru’s hair around the ruffled headband, threw back his head, and fucked Haru’s mouth just how they both liked it: hard and fast, none too gentle. He came in Haru’s throat, and Haru gagged a little as he fought to swallow it all. He sucked Rin clean on the way off. Then it was Rin’s turn to flop back on the mattress bonelessly.

“Rin,” breathed Haru, voice a little rough.

“Mm?”

“You got come on my dress.”

Rin snorted. “Should’ve swallowed it all, then.”

Haru gave him a little shove and then started undoing the buttons and laces of his maid costume. He threw each garment into a heap at the foot of the bed. Then he tugged at Rin’s outfit, and Rin allowed himself to be undressed as well.

They cuddled naked on the sheets, sated and spent. Rin stroked Haru’s hair. Haru fondly rested a hand on Rin’s ass.

“I think those dresses are done for,” muttered Rin at length. “You defiled an important artefact from my irreplaceable high school years, Haru. I hope you feel remorse for what you’ve done.”

Haru shook his head against Rin’s shoulder. “I’m washing them. I want to wear them again.”

Rin laughed a real laugh at that. “Seriously?”

“Seriously. It’s comfortable and you look cute.”

“I guess I can’t argue with that.”

They lied in comfortable silence for a while, and then Haru said, “Rin, thank you for letting me see you in the outfit.”

“Oh, sure. I mean, it was a little weird, but you’re always a little weird.”

“I’ve been wanting to see it on you for a long time.”

“... Hang on, what do you - not ever since high school?!”

Haru made no response. Even if Rin was flustered about it in retrospect, he had truly shown Haru yet another sight he’d never seen before. And it was quite a sight indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> [ETA: as you can see I was in kind of rough shape when I finished this. the SASO is not fucking around.]
> 
> ~~UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHH THIS TOOK ME A FUCKING WEEK AND A HALF AND IT'S SO POORLY DONE~~
> 
> ~~THE WRITING IS CHOPPY~~   
>  ~~THE CHARACTERIZATION IS A MESS~~   
>  ~~THE DIALOGUE IS FORCED~~   
>  ~~THE POV FLOPS AROUND LIKE A DYING FISH~~   
>  ~~UUUUUUUUUGH~~
> 
> ~~HOPEFULLY THE 1% OF FANDOM WHO LIKES INTERCRURAL SMUT WILL ENJOY THIS OFFERING ORZ~~
> 
> anyway.  
> \- one-hour amazon delivery in tokyo is a real thing.  
> \- I figured they'd change in the bathroom so it's a surprise, not for any modesty reasons.  
> \- that lube was probably silicone, in which case RIP dresses, that's not coming out.  
> \- THEY DON'T WEAR GLOVES IN THE SHOW BUT I LIKE GLOVES SO THEY'RE WEARING GLOVES HERE.  
> \- SAME WITH THE STOCKINGS. WHAT IS THE POINT OF BEING A SEXY MAID IF YOU DON'T HAVE STOCKINGS. NOTHING. THERE IS NO POINT.
> 
> it's my last written fill of the SASO so the opening is kind of a call back to my first fill of the SASO. i dunno, it seemed like a good idea at the time.
> 
> i'm delirous plz end me this summer challenge has burnt me the fuck out


End file.
